In medical testing and processing, the use of robotics may minimize exposure to, or contact with, bodily fluid samples (otherwise referred to as “specimens”) and/or may significantly increase productivity. For example, in some automated testing and processing systems (e.g., clinical analyzers), a specimen and/or reagent liquid may be aspirated from one liquid-containing vessel (e.g., a sample collection tube or reagent container) and may be transferred to another liquid-containing vessel (e.g., a reaction cuvette).
Such liquid transfer may be accomplished by the use of a robot, which may include a suitable moveable robotic component, an aspirating and dispensing apparatus, and an attached probe. The probe may be moved in one or more coordinate directions by the robot. In this manner, the probe may aspirate a specimen or reagent liquid from a first liquid-containing vessel, and then move and dispense the specimen or reagent liquid into another liquid-containing vessel.
In some medical diagnostic testing, magnetic particles may be introduced into the liquid-containing vessel (e.g., a cuvette) and during a reaction, a chemical constituent or component of interest (e.g., an analyte) may bind to active surfaces of the magnetic particles. After the reaction, the magnetic particles may undergo an automated wash process. The wash process is intended to remove any remaining contaminated liquids and/or other contaminants and leave behind just the magnetic particles with the chemical constituent or component of interest bound thereto. Prior to the wash process, the magnetic particles may be drawn to a side of the liquid-containing vessel (e.g., a cuvette), such as by a magnet.
In existing wash processes, some magnetic particles may be inadvertently lost, thereby reducing an amount of the chemical constituent or component of interest remaining to test. Moreover, sometimes, foam, wash liquid and/or other liquid may inadvertently adhere to the walls of the liquid-containing vessel (e.g., a cuvette).
Accordingly, wash methods and apparatus that may improve a thoroughness of a washing of the magnetic particles are desired.